Survivor: Green Hill
|sega_all_stars = Junior |all_stars = Curtis, Kevin, Will, Anthony, Sabastian, Junior |fans_vs_favorites = Ben |heroes_vs_villains = Will, Jordan, Ben, Anthony |blood_vs_water = Will, Sabastian |unfinished_business = Bree |last_chances = Jess, Eric |final_showdown = Curtis, Jordan, Ben |nextseason = SEGA All Stars |}}Survivor: Green Hill is the first season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on April 8th, 2010. Read the season here! The show premiered on April 8th, 2010 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. Curtis was named the winner in the final episode on May 9th, 2010, defeating Kevin and Jess in a 4-3-2 vote. Ben won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Will and Curtis. Fan-favorite Junior returned the following season, Survivor: SEGA All Stars, to compete against favorite SEGA characters. He placed 4th, after drawing the purple rock. Curtis, Kevin, Will, Anthony, Sabastian, and Junior were all selected to return to the All-Star season, where they placed 9th, 7th, 2nd, 13th, 6th, and 12th respectively. Ben later returned in Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites as the sole representative from this season. He ultimately won the season against fan Tyler. Ben would then return, along with Will, Anthony, and Jordan, to Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. While Will and Anthony were voted off early (20th and 18th), Ben and Jordan made the Final 4, with Jordan ultimately winning the season. Alliance partners Will and Sabastian once again returned to play Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Will brought his fiancée Katherine, and Sabastian brings along his brother Gage. Sabastian placed 18th, while his brother placed 16th. Will and Katherine placed 6th and 12th respectively. Bree, the first person ever to be voted off, comes back for her second chance in Survivor: Unfinished Business. She ultimately placed 11th. Eric and Jess would return for the first time in 15 years to play in the fan-voted Survivor: Last Chances. Eric placed 19th, and Jess would place 4th. Curtis, Jordan and Ben returned to play in Survivor: Final Showdown. Contestants INTRO Ravu: Eric, Shane, Michael, Will, Jordan, Sabastian, Evan, Kevin, Thomas, Curtis Moto: Bree, Michelle, Nick, Daniel, Ben, Jalen, Junior, Jess, Marcus, Anthony :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: This is considered to be bottom tier when it comes to seasons, one of the worst. Poor quality of writing, but even with the revamp, the predictable game play, bad ending, and a mostly ignored cast (Daniel, Jess, Michelle) keep this season from being one of the best. The Winner: Despite overcoming a large obstacle in the beginning, Curtis isn't one of the best winners, and like the season, he is bottom tier. He stole the win when Will drew the purple rock, who was considered to be the most deserving. His attitude wasn't the best either. Characters © TJBambi93 Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Seasons with Exile Island